tal para cual
by tearsofroses
Summary: Trunks guarda un secreto hacia una mujer prohibida, pero llego el momento de hacerlo realidad, Esta es la traducción de la historia two of a kind de werewolf gohan al cual agradezo por haberme permitido traducirla y compartirla con ustedes Sin mas espero q les guste…..


Los personajes de dragon ball no me pertenecen…son una creacion de akira toriyama

Esta es la traducción de la historia two of a kind de werewolf gohan al cual agradezo por haberme permitido traducirla y compartirla con ustedes

Sin mas espero q les guste…..

Tal para cual

Capítulo 1

Miró a su hijo menor desaparecer en el horizonte, Chichi suspiró profundamente. Hoy debería haber sido uno de los días más felices de su vida, pero lo que sentía era una sensación de abandono. Goten, su dulce e inocente Goten, por fin, iba a la universidad.

Hacía ya cuatro años que su amado esposo, quien después del incidente de Boo le había prometido que siempre estaría allí para su familia, pero decidió simplemente volar con un mocoso en el medio del torneo de las artes marciales.

Cansado de la vida en la montaña el hijo menor decidió seguir el ejemplo de su hermano mayor y comenzó a tomar la rienda de los estudios. Había trabajado duro, y después de tres años de horario estricto, recibió una beca deportiva en la Universidad de Cambridge. Ella sintió tanto orgullo el día que su pequeño recibió la carta de aceptación, pero ahora no podía sentir lo mismo.

lo vio desaparecer en el cielo de color rosa brillante y púrpura de la noche, pasarían meses antes de volverlo a ver y quería inmortalizar el momento. Sin embargo, podía sentir el aire frío del otoño en su piel y la oscuridad de la noche descendió sobre la casa de la montaña. a pesar de la temperatura, se negó a abandonar aquel lugar. Goten había sido el último miembro de su familia que no la había abandonado, y admitir que se había ido era a admitir que estaba sola y ella no podía hacer eso. De ninguna manera.

Se quedo ahí, arraigada por su orgullo, fue sólo cuando sintió una real amenaza de hipotermia que decidió retirarse a casa, pero en su mente todavía se imaginó de pie en el campo abierto y mirando el cielo estrellado con la esperanza de que su hijo podría regresar a su casa. Desesperada por mantenerse ocupada, se puso a hacer la limpieza el trabajo que siempre había sido como una fuente de consuelo para ella, por lo general no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer, una casa Saiyan no siempre estaba limpia pero ahora no necesitaba tanta atención. Desafortunadamente, la limpieza no era una parte muy importante, ahora era una casa para uno

Frunció el ceño con disgusto mientras miraba la pila ordenada de lozas y platos apilados en la alacena, Chichi sintió un nudo en el estómago como una desesperación ¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora? ¿Hubo algo que habría olvidado?, no, que podía ser. Había seguido la misma rutina que siempre había hecho y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, había terminado cinco horas de trabajo en menos de treinta minutos. Gruñendo desanimada, caminó a través de la impecable cocina y se sentó en una de sus sillas del comedor. Apoyo la cabeza en sus manos, miró a su alrededor de la cámara esférica en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, que ocupan sus pensamientos durante unos momentos más.

¿Cómo su vida llegó a esto? Era Chichí, la hija de Ox Satan, una mujer guerrera en el corazón, y hasta ahora era una de las mujeres más fuertes de la tierra. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esto, abandonada por su familia y sentada sola en su casa sin nada que hacer, sino contemplar este lamentable estado de cosas? Goku, ese hijo de puta siempre había sido la causa de su miseria.

Durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos, su marido siempre se ha destacado en el abandono de su familia. Aun cuando habían sido niños, volvía a desaparecer durante años y años, como una niña se había enamorado de él le prometió amor eterno a ese chico misterioso, pero al final siempre la iba a dejar.

Incluso después de que se había casado, sus aventuras interrumpieron su dulce luna de miel de corto plazo. Su vida en común continuó, con circunstancias ajenas a su control hasta que alfin lo llevo a la tumba. Eso debería haber sido el final de la cuestión, pero luego en consecuencia de algo horrible, regresó a ella y en los años que siguieron, había florecido el marido que había soñado. Hasta hace cuatro años, cuando él la había abandonado una vez más, por una razón que había sido simplemente sentirse aburrido de la vida cotidiana, Kami, cómo odiaba a ese hijo de puta, ¿por qué no podía él tan sólo conseguir un trabajo como cualquier otro hombre en el planeta?.

Trataba de luchar contra su melancolía, trató de pensar en una actividad que pudiera distraerla, sin embargo, ser la madre la había dejado mal preparada para esta prueba

"Tal vez un baño me ayude a relajarme..."

Mirando expectante a su reloj, Trunks sonrió cuando vio que se acercaba las siete pm. " _No pasará mucho tiempo ... "_

Había estado esperando este día desde hace meses. El día en que su querido amigo de la infancia Goten finalmente saldría de casa para asistir a una universidad en el otro lado del planeta, dejándola sola y a merced de sus encantos. Ella, era su Venus, la Afrodita, la sola idea de verla subía a su cabeza y sus entrañas ardían con deseo y ansiosamente miró su reloj de pulsera.

Podía sentir la energía de su amigo alejándose

Fue tentado a salir en ese momento, pero había peligro que Goten lo detectara, Pensando erróneamente que había tenido la intención de despedirse, el niño podría cambiar el rumbo para interceptarlo, tal vez daría marcha atrás y regresaría a casa. No, había que esperar el momento oportuno, pues no quería que nadie interrumpa lo que había planeado para esta noche

Sentado solo en su despacho de la Corp cápsula, Trunks se parecía a los otros ejecutivos jóvenes, su traje de Armani le sienta bien su oficina bien iluminada adornada con muebles de roble y fotos de amigos y familiares, pero en su interior se esconde un secreto perverso. Una verdad tan perturbadora que podría arruinar a su familia, talvez el mundo debe aprender de él.

Durante años había tratado de resistir sus impulsos, los susurros en su cabeza, la vida le dio una tentación demasiado grande para resistir y se encontró a sí mismo sumergido en un plan maligno corrupto y abrumado de lujuria.

Quería algo que nunca debió haber querido, un tesoro que perteneció a otro, un tesoro que había sido abandonado en una tumba oscura y sellada en las montañas. Así que se dijo que esa persona no merecía ese tesoro, que era demasiado valioso como para ser simplemente dejado de lado cada vez, pensó que él tomaría el sombrero y el látigo de Indiana Johns e iba a robarlo. Después de esta noche, Chichí Son se convirtió en su tesoro.

Las sombras de su oficina comenzaron a alargarse ,mientras el sol se sumerge en el horizonte y su sonrisa se volvía siniestra, sintió el ki de Goten desvanecerse. Estaba casi fuera del alcance de modo que si se trasladaba ahora y mantenía su ki bajo, su amigo de la infancia nunca sentiría que el se mueve cerca al de su madre.

No tenia intención de perder su oportunidad, rápidamente se levantó de su silla de cuero y se acercó a la ventana que se extendía a través de su pared exterior. No se detuvo para admirar la espectacular vista de la ciudad del oeste, soltó el cerrojo y abrió la ventana. La gravedad se apoderó de él, pero una ráfaga de fuego blanco lo consumía antes de caer, lo que le permitió flotar por un momento antes de que se diera a la fuga. Voló fuera del espacio aéreo de la ciudad, su energía ardiente dejo una estela brillante en el cielo oscuro, mientras volaba hacia la cordillera lejana.

Se movió con rapidez, pero mantener su ki bajo significaba que no podía volar tan rápido como le hubiera gustado, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos transcurrieron tres horas antes de llegar a la montaña Paoz, fue guiado sólo por su memoria tantos años de hacer este viaje era casi como una segunda casa, aterrizó suavemente en el claro que se encontraba anteriormente a la casa de los Son. Para su alivio, las luces de la cocina en forma de cúpula seguían encendidas a pesar de la hora.

Con su corazón martillando contra su caja torácica, rápidamente se antes de caminar hasta la puerta de la cocina, toco con los nudillos, su boca estaba súbitamente seca mientras esperaba una respuesta. Nadie respondió.

Estaba confundido, esperó un momento antes de golpear de nuevo, sólo un poco más fuerte esta vez. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta por lo que pensó que ella podría haberse quedado dormida, ojeo a través de la ventana de la puerta de la cocina. Como era de esperar estaba vacío, pero una taza de café todavía humeante estaba en la mesa del comedor dedujo que estaría cerca.

Dudaba que Chichi se hubiera ido muy lejos, él sabía que ella no era parte de un vida nocturna y además que tan lejos podría haber ido en el medio de la nada, y con tanta prisa? No, él sabía que tenía que estar en algún lugar cercano, pero antes de que pudiera buscar su ki, escucho entre las hierbas un fuerte chapoteo.

la curiosidad pronto se apoderó de él y se deslizó en la línea de los árboles del bosque que rodeaba la parte trasera de la casa Son. Oculto en el espeso dosel de los árboles, no tenía temor de ser descubierto mientras se movía entre las sombras de la zona justo detrás de la casa. Podía oír una conmoción más adelante y se dirigió hacia ella, teniendo cuidado para evitar las ramas caídas, trato de echar a un lado unas hojas que eclipsaba su vista. En ese instante pensó que su corazón iba a explotar ...

Al otro lado, se podía ver el barril y en el Chichi tomando un baño afuera el mismo barril en que él y Goten se habían bañado con frecuencia. Era un barril profundo, y la veía claramente sentada con el agua humeante hasta los hombros, sin embargo, él podía ver claramente la parte superior de sus pechos flotando en la superficie. Tenía el pelo hacia abajo, sin su peinado de costumbre, con mechones de pelo negro enmarcando su rostro

A pesar del aire frío, Trunks sintió su erección, por lo que los pantalones entallados empezaron a apretarle con una protuberancia prominente formada a lo largo de la pantorrilla derecha y sintió que le faltaba el aliento, una bruma lujuriosa repentinamente nubló su juicio y sintió un fuerte deseo de salir de los arbustos y ofrecerle unirse a ella en la bañera, y preguntarle si quería un poco de compañía antes de revelar el verdadero alcance de su deseo. Era una visión hermosa, pero luego la parte racional de su cerebro se hizo presente y le dijo que era probable que ella gritara antes de darle una patada en la entrepierna, un golpe que probablemente le enviaría volando por todo el camino de regreso a la ciudad del oeste, antes de llamar a su madre. La idea de lo que le esperaría al regresar a casa fue suficiente para enfriar el fuego en su sangre.

Y fue en ese momento que el objeto de su deseo de pronto decidido levantarse desde las profundidades de la bañera caliente.

Los ojos del joven se hicieron como platos al ver una cascada de agua, caer por la piel de la belleza. A poca luz, su tez lechosa brillaba como el alabastro Trunks tomó una bocanada de aire mientras que se enfrentó a la gloria de su belleza desnuda por primera vez.

A pesar de estar sobre los cincuenta, Chichi poseía un cuerpo que pondría a cualquier mujer joven verde de envidia, porque ella tenia la perfección de las formas en su cuerpo, aunque una arruga manchaba su belleza sobresalía la piel tan suave igual que en su juventud, cuando su marido la había abandonado una y otra vez. Sus pechos estaban llenos, y su ki también, una corriente rápida de agua le corría por el valle entre sus órbitas completas, tentando al joven a salir de su escondite y beber la esencia de sudor con la lengua.

A medida que las gotas rodaban su estómago y sus curvilíneas caderas, el deseo de Trunks ardía feroz siendo testigo de como desaparecían los rizos bien recortados que descansaban justo por encima de su sexo. Siempre había admirado su belleza, pero no sabia la verdadera proporción de la realidad lo que jamás hubiera imaginado de ella, estaba más allá de una preciosidad tanto que debería ser ilegal que use esa ropa de nuevo.

Al ver su belleza sin tranca, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que ella era en realidad una diosa, la criatura más bella que cualquier mujer con la que se había acostado antes. Quería estar con ella más que cualquier otra cosa, de llegar a tenerla estaría dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que tenía, y sólo para pasar una noche con ella, daría cualquier cosa. Con un indomable deseo que ardía en su mirada, vio que ella se retiró con una toalla por detrás de la bañera, se dio la vuelta dando a Trunks una vista más agradable de su trasero mientras ella salia completamente de la bañera y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa.

Sus ojos siguieron su trasero oscilante hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, entro bloqueando la visión del joven, pero incluso eso no impediría su hambre por ella. Cuando las luces del segundo piso se encendieron rápidamente el determinó que se había ido a su dormitorio y se lanzó desde las sombras, voló hasta el nivel de la ventana de su cuarto y abrazó a la pared con fuerza mientras inclina su cabeza por la ventana para mirar en su interior.

Fue una suerte que logro un equilibrio, de lo contrario pudo haber caído. Dentro de la habitación lujosamente amuebladas, pudo ver a Chichi tumbada encima de su cama todavía estaba desnuda y húmeda, y estaba reclinada en una masa de almohadas como la misma diosa Venus, se tumbó en el colchón y se extendió de manera que sobresalían sus largas piernas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior sintiendo placer mientras una de sus delicadas manos acariciaba los pliegues de su núcleo, la otra casi arañaba su pecho magnífico.

Trunks se sintió sin aliento mientras miraba ansiosamente esta hermosa mujer dándose placer. En la parte más sensible de su cerebro, una pequeña voz le susurraba lo que debía buscar, aunque no era decente que la mirara mientras ella hacia eso, talvez quería ser atrapado, aunque si eso sucedía no había ningún lugar en la galaxia que podía protegerlo de su ira. rechazó ese pensamiento rápidamente, lo que fue su más grande fantasía hecha realidad y no podría moverse de ese lugar aun si su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Al verla allí tumbada con su cuerpo expuesto y el enrojecimiento de la piel por la excitación era la imagen de la tentación desenfrenada y él quería guardar esa imagen en su memoria y recordarla por el resto de su vida.

La ventana estaba entre abierta y podía oír sus jadeos, sonidos suaves espeluznantes de placer que eran como música para sus oídos y casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano libre comenzó a hurgar en el botón de su pantalón demasiado ajustado. Apenas si podía respirar por la excitación, tenía que liberarse, para aliviar la tensión que se elevaba en sus partes...

Casi desgarro la prenda de desesperación, en su prisa por liberar a su excitación, se dejó caer los pantalones hasta las rodillas y empezó a frotar su pene rígido mientras que sus ojos devoraban el cuerpo glorioso y desnudo viéndolo desde la esquina de la ventana. Sus ojos se posaron sobre sus contornos seductores, bebiendo la majestad de su perfección, mientras la miraba dándose placer a sí misma.

"Ooo ..." ronroneó a su amante imaginario, también arrastrado por sus propias pasiones al notar que, de repente, tuvo una audiencia. "Sí ... oh, sí lo quiero todo ... dentro de mí."

Con las piernas muy abiertas, sin saberlo, Chichi le muestra a Trunks una parte de su cuerpo que sólo había visto otro, sus ojos recorrieron la longitud de sus piernas sensuales, mucho antes de ver como ella empujó su dedo medio entre sus pliegues. Sus caderas se levantaron un poco de la cama mientras ella trataba de obtener la mayor cantidad de su dedo dentro de ella y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gritaba de alegría entusiasta mientras sus dedos masajeaban su clítoris.

"Ella es tan caliente" Pensaba en sueños, viendo como ella se deleitaba en el placer del contacto breve antes de reanudar sus movimientos con mayor vigor. Sin embargo, ella estaba tan consumida por sus pasiones primarias que sólo el simple contacto no era suficiente y ella rápidamente se soltó de la almohada para buscar sus pechos. Podía ver su pezón y lo puso entre sus dedos; esto hizo mas fuerte su excitación, la boca del joven se hacia agua ante la vista y ardía en deseos de subir a través de la ventana y probar el sabor de lo que ella tocaba.

Disfrutaba de la sensación de su propio toque, Chi chi se arqueó en los brazos de su amante imaginario y jadeó mientras disfrutaba, en ese momento eligió seguir adelante con un segundo dedo, el dedo anular. Trunks la vio a sí misma penetrarse con el segundo dedo, su grito de placer fue como música para sus oídos mientras admiraba el trabajo de sus dos dedos dentro y fuera de su entrada, era sin lugar a dudas la escena más erótica que había visto jamás.

Ella se acercaba al final, se daba cuenta por la forma en que sus dedos se aceleraron con cada inserción. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero su mirada aturdida reveló que no estaban viendo nada de este mundo y la forma en que su linda boca estaba abierta con el éxtasis entre gemidos eran también las indicaciones de su clímax inminente. Luego, lentamente, rítmicamente sus caderas empezaron a moverse contra los dedos invasores, creando un ritmo que imitaba los movimientos de un hombre y una mujer encerrados en las mareas del abrazo apasionado del amor. Obedeciendo a su instinto Trunks, empujo su polla palpitante a través de su puño en la mímica de sus movimientos, como si fuera él quien estaba arando en su caverna, estrecha y la lleva al dulce éxtasis. ' _Oh kami ... ella es tan fuerte y cálida ... "_

"¡Oh Kami ... Goku ... tu polla es tan grande ... oh yo la quiero ... cógeme más ..." este gemido perforó la fantasía de Trunks a pesar de la llama de la lujuria en sus partes, una oleada de celos salvajes se retorcieron en las entrañas del joven, él se dio cuenta de quién era la imagen de la fantasía de ella… era Goku, ese hijo de puta que no la merecía, que la había descuidado y abandonado más veces de las que podía contar y sin embargo todavía lo ama. ¿Por qué es él quien ella quería? Hubiera querido que sea èl el objeto de su afecto, hubiera deseado ser èl. El sentido primitivo de la posesión lo reclamó y tomó cada pedacito de su auto-control para quedarse donde estaba, por primera vez en su vida era realmente el hijo de su padre.

Su deseo quemaba como lava en sus venas y sus dedos se morían de ganas de tocar su suave piel. Quería explorar cada parte de ella al ver como ella se arqueó con su tacto como una puta sin sentido, para gemir su nombre… hasta que ella gritó:

"Trunks! ¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?"

' _Maldición! "_

Chichi nunca pensó hacer eso, ella sólo quería darse un baño, pero entonces todo se salió de control.

Su idea había funcionado y ella estaba relajada en el agua caliente, todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones habían huido momentáneamente y se había olvidado por primera vez de una época de sufrimiento. No había ninguna preocupación o temor al abandono, ella había estado en paz y contenta de hacer nada más que bañarse en esa gran piscina de agua hirviendo. Entonces sintió algo.

Fue sólo una distracción momentánea, una sensación de picazón que hacía cosquillas en la nuca como el roce de una pluma, sin embargo, la llevó a mirar hacia el bosque que se extendía más allá de los límites de su casa se alarmo y pensó que estaba siendo vigilada, pero no sabia por que o por quien.

Los animales del bosque se mantenían a distancia, incluso a los depredadores no se acercaban a la casa a menos que se arriesgaran a que su piel se convierta en decoración. No podría haber sido un humano, el pueblo más cercano estaba a más de veinte kilómetros de distancia, un pequeño asentamiento poblado casi exclusivamente por las parejas piadosas y los ancianos demasiado ocupados con las idas y venidas de sus vidas convencionales para dedicar un pensamiento para la mujer que vive en el los bosques de la montaña Paoz. Pero entonces, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

Algo estaba por ahí, podía sentir sus ojos en ella, pero no veía nada más allá de la línea de los árboles limítrofes, excepto la aglomeración de sombras de los árboles detrás de las que integraban la boca de la selva. De repente se sintió muy vulnerable al darse cuenta de la tranquilidad de la noche, ella decidió que era hora de acabar con su baño y se levantó del agua envolviéndose con la toalla que trajo con ella.

El aire nocturno era frío sobre su piel caliente y podía sentir que se le ponía la carne de gallina por todo el cuerpo debido a una brisa ligera que soplaba a su alrededor

Entro en su habitación muy bien decorada, adornada con muebles de roble, objetos colgados en la pared, tapices y alfombras caras, importados que hablaban de los mundos de las riquezas ocultas de la soberanía de Ox Satan. Una gran cama con dosel tomó casi un cuarto del espacio y fue cubierto por el edredón de invierno más pesado, junto con una montaña de almohadas y estaba flanqueado por mesas de noche a cada lado. Su caja de joyería se encuentra dentro de un grupo de botellas de perfume y otros dispositivos femeninos en una mesa de vanidad y en la pared colgaba un espejo, además de su armario inmenso, mientras que frente a ella había un escritorio antiguo y un par de estantes para libros. Y en todas partes había fotos de su familia.

Algunas eran viejas, tomada antes de su boda y se muestra imágenes de ella y de su gigantesco padre, de pie ante su reino próspero, mientras que otros fueron mucho más recientes y representa a su hijo mayor, Gohan, de pie junto a su esposa y su pequeña hija Pan. Todos estaban aquí, en esta sala todos los de su familia y amigos la rodearon y ella se sentía lo suficientemente segura, olvido sus temores de lo que estaba al acecho en el bosque. Nada podía tocarla aquí.

La inhalación de los olores familiares de una vida larga y dejarse llevar por los recuerdos que casi había olvidado, se acercó a su cama y se derrumbó en su abrazo, una cama tan suave que bien podría haber estado flotando en una nube, esperando a su amado descender del cielo y llevarla en sus brazos fuertes.

"Oh, Goku..." Ella susurró en sueños, imaginando a su marido de pie a los pies de su cama, con esa misma sonrisa tonta que siempre usaba cuando no estaba luchando. Ella lo quería de vuelta así en sus brazos una vez más y susurrar palabras dulces en sus oídos como él llamaba su atención. No importaba las veces que lavara las sábanas, la cama, todavía llevaba su olor y mientras estaba allí, su aroma almizclado la llevó a un mundo que apenas recordaba. Un mundo donde sus manos viajan a través de su cuerpo fuera de su propia voluntad.

Se acordó de una noche de hace mucho tiempo, cuando había sido joven y apasionada y los días tenían horas interminables. Ellos se encontraban en esta misma cama, su marido descansando encima de ella, las sábanas que cuelgan a baja altura y el enseñado sus nalgas, mientras que sus labios parecían una lluvia sobre ella. Podía sentir su deseo por ella ardiendo con fuerza y presionando más fuerte en sus muslos mientras rodaba sus caderas contra ella con urgencia y en silencio. Kami, echaba de menos el calor de su tacto.

Podía sentir las gotas de humedad que corrían por su piel, pero no estaba segura si eran restos del baño o los sudores lujuriosos de su deseo. Los recuerdos de esa noche estaban haciendo que ella este tan excitada que podía sentir el fuego de su lujuria revolviendo entre sus muslos, un infierno de calor líquido que amenazaba con consumir todo su ser, con sus ardientes pasiones asi sus manos comenzaron a reflejar inconscientemente los movimientos de su marido.

Se hundio más profundamente en su fantasía, un largo suspiro salió de los labios de la mujer mientras sus dedos trazaban sus pezones ya duros, comenzó con entusiasmo dando masajes a sus pechos, mientras que su otra palma bajó de la cintura a la humedad en el ápice de sus muslos, recordando ella vio cómo su amado Goku se acercaba dispuesto a penetrarla, y como su gran mano acariciaba su excitación y la longitud rígida en ángulo de inserción. Kami era tan grande y hermoso, y antes de que realmente sepa lo que estaba haciendo, ella se había deslizado un dedo mas allá de sus pliegues.

"Ooo ... Sí ... oh, sí lo quiero todo ... dentro de mí." Ella gimió antes de morderse el labio de placer y sentir su dedo penetrando esto hizo que un escalofrío de placer corra a través de ella. Era un pobre sustituto de la polla de su marido, pero ella había perdido la sensación de tener algo dentro de ella durante tanto tiempo que apenas se preocupó y empezó a mecer con urgencia sus caderas contra los invasores dedos.

Fue una sensación maravillosa, sin embargo, su deseo estaba lejos de ser apagado por un solo dedito y se apresuró a enterrar un segundo dedo en sus profundidades antes de moverlos dentro y fuera, igualando los poderosos golpes de su marido o como ella lo imaginaba inclinado sobre ella, sus manos poderosas la vibración de sus piernas alrededor de el y el penetrar despiadado golpeando su entrada con su polla magnífica.

Kami ¡Oh, qué le estaba pasando? Nunca había sido así, incluso en los años oscuros ella había mantenido su compostura y renuncio a los impulsos sexuales. Sin embargo, la vida había sido más fácil en ese entonces, sus días estaban llenos y había estado demasiado preocupada con la crianza de Goten y Gohan, la convirtieron en una experta para cuidar su libido. Ahora era diferente, ahora su marido no estaba y su familia era un par de muchachos jóvenes que no requieren una vigilancia constante, ahora ella estaba sola y lo que había sido insignificante en ese entonces de repente era tan vital como el aire que respiraba.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando y cada parte de ella tenía sensaciones agradables luego utilizo el pulgar para jugar con su clítoris mientras que los dos dedos hacían magia en su interior. El placer que estaba experimentando era más allá de las palabras y podía sentirse acercándose al borde, su mano izquierda imitaba la lengua de su marido y coloco su pezón entre su pulgar e índice.

"¡Oh Kami ... Goku ...tu polla es tan grande ... oh, yo la quiero ... cógeme más ..." Ella gritaba con alegría, sin aliento, sin saber realmente lo que estaba diciendo, una neblina placentera nublaba su mente y la liberaba de los pensamientos y de cualquier cosa todo por la sensación que invadía sus profundidades. Ella gimió de nuevo, más fuerte y sólo se oía el eco entre las paredes como los lamentos de una puta que es violada por su cliente, y no le importaba. Ella estaba cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su punto máximo. Kami cómo había estado sin un hombre durante tanto tiempo?

Oyó un ruido, se tomó un momento para escuchar pero continuó ahogando sus sentidos con el auto-infligido éxtasis. Consciente de que no venia de ella, sus ojos se volvieron un poco más centrados y rápidamente comenzó a buscar la fuente del otro gemido. Sin embargo, se negó a desistir de su auto-servicio hasta que sin hacer nada vio a la ventana que daba al bosque y vio el bulto de pelo color lavanda que cuelga sobre el borde de la ventana. _" pero que demonios ... "_

"Trunks" De repente se fue lejos y de inmediato reconoció la forma medio oculta al borde de la ventana, saco rápidamente los dedos de su cuerpo y se cubrió con la manta pesada intentando cubrir su cuerpo desnudo empezando a encender su ira en el joven espia. "Dime Trunks ... ¿eres tu?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Sé que eres tu jovencito. ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo o voy a llamar a tu madre." Chichi advirtió, su poca paciencia disminuía a su negativa a responder. Ella nunca se había considerado una mujer paciente, pero tampoco era una arpía, y siempre había hecho un esfuerzo para entender lo que la gente preguntaba. Sin embargo, esto era sin duda más de lo que estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Sintiendo la ira en su voz, Trunks prefirió probar su suerte. No se molesto en disimular su erección, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación antes de salir de su escondite, abrió la ventana y entro en el dormitorio, se sintió aliviado de estar fuera del frío.

Chichi sólo podía mirar con incredulidad como el joven ejecutivo se subió a través de su ventana, sus ojos inmediatamente miraron la impresionante excitación proporcionada, ya que sobresalía de él como el asta de una bandera, más dura que el acero. La polla de su marido era asi? Hacía tanto tiempo desde que puso la mirada en un ejemplo de masculinidad. Ella luchó para recuperar el control de sí misma antes de arrancarle la mirada de su parte, era difícil mirarle a la cara. Afortunadamente tubo el tiempo suficiente para ocultar su expresión desenfrenada antes de remplazarla con la mirada más seria que pudo, mientras que en secreto codiciaba al mejor amigo de su hijo.

"Ahora, ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo fuera de mi ventana, pequeño pervertido?" le preguntó, tratando de mantener la voz firme, sintió que sus ojos constantemente miraban a la excitación que sobresalia. ¿Por qué no se cubría, era esta una especie de juego que estaba jugando para tratar de obtener su piel. Bueno, ella no le daría la oportunidad, Chichi, la mujer más fuerte en la tierra, ella no cederá sólo porque tenía una gran polla.

"... Uh ... bueno ... yo estaba solo ...buscaba a Goten ... sí yo estaba buscando Goten y yo ...", explicó, con la esperanza de que ella creyera la débil excusa, pero sabiendo que cada uno de sus tartamudeos lo hacían parecer más culpable . Kami, ¿por qué no había tenido más cuidado, ¿cómo demonios iba a salir de esto sin que ella llame a su madre?

"Y pensaste que estaría en mi habitación, cuando sabes muy bien que hoy es el día en que se iba Cambridge".

"Eh ... eh? Debo haberme equivocado... ja, ja ... bueno creo que voy afuera, entonces ..."

"No tan rápido!" Chichi lo detuvo antes de que pudiera saltar por la ventana. Trunks miró de nuevo, y sintió que sus ojos casi salen de las órbitas al ver que se Chi chi se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia él, todavía con las cobijas en su cuerpo, pero sin mucho esfuerzo por ocultarlo. "Creo que sé exactamente lo que estabas haciendo por ahí, …me estabas espiando …¿no?" finalmente le preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el, de repente miró hacia abajo y sonrío. "Mmm ... Has sido un chico malo Trunks". En ese momento se dio cuenta de que, en la prisa por obedecer el mandato de la mujer, se había olvidado de hacer algo muy importante, trató de cubrir su erección, pero se detuvo diciendo: "Un niño muy malo", antes de dejar la cobija caer.

En verdad, Chichi no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo o exactamente qué estaba pensando, todo lo que sabía era que quería la polla de este joven. No había tenido nada durante tanto tiempo que la inmoralidad de lo que estaba haciendo, la traición a su marido, ya no le importaba. por mucho tiempo había puesto las necesidades de otros antes de que sus propios deseos, ahora era el momento de ser egoísta y disfrutar de algo que ella realmente quería. Era el momento de ser mala, por lo que extendió la mano y agarró la erección, maravillada por la forma en que podía sentir la dureza y suavidad al mismo tiempo, y masajeo suavemente su textura sedosa.

Trunks estaba casi seguro de que estaba soñando, era demasiado imposible, increíble, y demasiado maravilloso para ser real. Quería pellizcarse sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba dormido, pero al ver la voluptuosa belleza tan cerca de él, sabía que ella era mejor que cualquiera de las otras chicas con las que se había acostado.

Aún con la prueba líquida de su deseo en su mano, la deslizó a lo largo de la excitación con un gentil pero firme control. Vio lo que estaba haciendo y la necesidad de lamento se apoderó de ella….

se encontró cara a cara con su excitación y no pudo dejar de lamerse los labios con deleite mientras tomaba la magnificencia de la misma, oh, sí Trunks era un desafiante Sayayin su cabeza cayó hacia atrás de placer cuando languideció en la carrera exquisita de las sensaciones que ella estaba provocando en él. .

Al menos nueve pulgadas de largo y casi tan gruesa como la muñeca, su miembro se proyectaba antes de su persona como una gran columna de carne, se quedó mirando su longitud masiva de hambre animal. Esto iba a ser muy divertido, ella lo tomó en su boca.

"¡Oh Kami ..." dijo Trunks sin aliento, sintió venir el calor de la boca de Chichi en su carne rígida. A continuación, su lengua estaba sobre él, giro alrededor de la cabeza de su polla mientras empezó a chupar con avidez. No había duda en la mente del joven que quería esto, mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Perdida en su propio mundo de placer sórdido, Chichi dio un codazo a sus piernas para separarlas mas y chuparlo más profundo. Esta no era ella, nunca había sido así con su marido. Goku siempre había sido lento y tierno, había tenido siempre el control y ella era la mujer sumisa. Esto era diferente, no había amor o dulce sensación aquí, sólo la lujuria desenfrenada y el joven semental que había atrapado espiando. Se podría odiar a sí misma en la mañana, pero hasta entonces iba a disfrutar de este momento y hacer lo que ella deseaba. Y en ese momento quería un poco de su juventud...

"... Oh Kami!" Trunks abrió la boca, sus ojos giraban, mientras que desesperadamente trató de relajarse. No sirvió de nada, nunca había experimentado nada parecido a los exquisitos placeres que estaba conjurando. La sensación de su boca caliente consumiendo su punto más sensible… no habían palabras para poder describir. Él sólo deseaba poder hacer que esto dure más tiempo, quizá para siempre.

Envolvió sus dedos ágiles alrededor de la base de su espesor, Chichi lo metió hasta la garganta y tomó su longitud entera en la boca. Estaba un poco apretado, .lamia la corona de su polla palpitante, rápidamente giro su lengua alrededor de la punta del bulbo antes de empujar la cabeza hacia abajo y llevándola a su garganta una vez más antes de que sus movimientos se repitieran en un ritmo frenético.

Trunks no se atrevió a moverse ni a respirar ya que su cabeza empezó a volar arriba y abajo de su excitación. El calor y la humedad de su boca era increíble y la pasión de su chupar y lamer y como ella se atragantada era más de lo que podía manejar. Ella era rápida y apasionado, y atacó a su pene con una intensidad furiosa.

Fue increíble. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con este momento? ¿Cuántas noches había deseado estar con ella de este modo, mientras acaloradamente imaginaba que su propia mano era su dulce boca? Ahora que realmente estaba pasando, tenía que verla, necesitaba verla. De repente, desesperado por ver a esta diosa trabajándole, abrió los ojos y la miró hacia abajo. Era un espectáculo fascinante, desde arriba tenía una vista perfecta de Chichi chupando su polla con avidez, era difícil no perder su autocontrol mientras observaba sus labios perfectos moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su excitación, con su cabello negro y sedoso enmarcando su rostro, tentándole para agarrarlo mientras chupaba hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, lo miró con los ojos nublados la lujuria que le fijaba la mirada más sexy que jamás había visto. Esto definitivamente no era una fantasía, una fantasía nunca podría ser tan caliente...

Tenía que tocar, él sabía que no podía sostenerse contra este asalto increíble por mucho tiempo más,sin embargo, su necesidad de tocarla fue abrumadora y casi pasó los dedos por el pelo todavía húmedo. Trató de controlarse a sí mismo, pero estaba tan borracho en el placer que no podía pensar más allá y quedó con la boca abierta en un flujo de gemidos ante el desorden de su cabellera color ébano.

"Así... fuerte ... Kami oh ... muy bien ...cerca ... kami Estoy tan cerca ..." Murmuró, apenas capaz de formar frases coherentes en el bombardeo de sensaciones maravillosas

Al oír su clamor, Chichi sintió un temblor de excitación q corrió a través de ella y rápidamente duplicó esfuerzos, llevando al joven semental a lo más profundo de su garganta, para Trunks fue demasiado. Sus dedos se cerraron formando puños en su pelo un grito salió de la boca de Trunks mientras derramaba un torrente de su semilla cremosa explotando desde la punta de su excitación y vertiéndose en la boca de Chichi. La mujer se lo bebió todo con emoción, y no dejo derramar una gota siquiera como un reflejo de la mordaza reprimida alrededor de la polla gruesa del hombre.

Respirando con dificultad y disfrutando de los placeres de su liberación, Trunks luchó para permanecer consciente su mundo se disolvió en una corriente de remolinos de colores. Nunca antes alguien le dio tal mamada abrumadora, se sentía como si hubiera estado tratando de absorber su propia vida a través de su polla y ahora, estaba atrapado en un vacío en algún lugar entre el reino de los vivos y los muertos. Nunca probo algo tan magnífico como tener los labios de la madre de su mejor amigo envueltos alrededor de su pene, pero ahora todo había terminado y ya podía sentir el tacto frío de la realidad arrastrándose en su columna vertebral.

No quería volver. Él quería quedarse aquí, donde este sueño era eterno, pero a la vida no le importaba lo que él quería y cuando parpadeó, hubo un movimiento brusco y una sensación que pareció un balde de agua fría virtiendose sobre su cabeza. Él se encontró de nuevo en el dormitorio de los Son y Chichi había tomado su pose anterior en la cama, todavía completamente desnuda tenía las piernas abiertas y una sonrisa atractiva en sus labios rojos y carnosos, mientras revelaba su parte más secreta.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees Trunks?" le preguntó, apenas capaz de mantener el entusiasmo en su voz. "¿crees que puedes con esto?"

Trunks asintió con la cabeza, mientras que con sus manos grandes torpemente desabrocho los botones que faltaban, empujo los pantalones por las piernas. En un momento estaba tan desnudo como ella, se subió a la cama se acostó a su lado con la erección renovada en la mano.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, sintió que entraba en línea con su apertura, el deseo de Trunks por ella de pronto surgió como el Vesubio, todas las fantasías que había tenido de aquella mujer yacia ante sus ojos, había esperado toda su vida para este momento, desde aquel fatídico día cuando tenía ocho años y atrapo el deseo hacia Chichi brincando por esta misma sala, llego a verla tan desnuda como el día en que nació. Había sido sólo un breve vistazo a la perfección, pero había sido suficiente para perseguir sus sueños y sus deseos humedos, y ahora por fin tendría la oportunidad de tener la, su musa, por fin va a ser la suya.

No podía esperar un segundo mas, tenía que tenerla y en un arrebato de pura lujuria carnal, deslizó una mano al culo firme y la atrajo hacia sí. La cabeza de su pene presiono la impaciente y húmeda entrada, Trunks se contuvo por un momento, deseo imprimir esta imagen de ella en su mente así que le robó una mirada rápida. Nunca había visto algo tan erótico como el aspecto que tenía en ese momento. Temblando de necesidad, su piel pálida, brilla intensamente bajo la luz, sus ojos azules de zafiro brillaron con pasión de concupiscencia, mientras la miraba a los ojos, se mordió el labios inferior de la emoción.

Ella gimió cuando rozó la punta de la polla contra su clítoris, su forma voluptuosa arqueándose en la cama mientras trataba de conseguir más de él dentro de sus profundidades. Deseoso de complacerla, Trunks se trasladó sin previo aviso y hundió su eje dentro de ella, sonriendo triunfante al ver su cuerpo consumiéndose de excitación todo el largo hasta la base dentro. Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella, era tan estrecho húmedo y caliente que tenía miedo de que su corazón podría explotar en el pecho sólo por el placer de sentir sus paredes interiores apretando su polla.

"Oh ... ! Tu polla ... es tan ... enorme!" Chichi se quejó, recordando de pronto lo que era ser amada por un Saiyayin al sentir cada parte de su excitación magnífica llenando su vaina de terciopelo. Era difícil creer que casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía poseer un guerrero dentro de ella, sus años de celibato, casi le habían robado este asombro para siempre, pero ahora estaba al extremo sintiendo placeres maravillosos.

Sin embargo, esto era diferente de el placer que había conocido con Goku, era ciertamente familiar, pero también algo nuevo y excitante de manera extraña. Tal vez fue porque Trunks no era Goku, este hombre inclinado sobre ella, con su gran polla enterrada en su interior no era su marido. Durante toda su vida, Chichí había sido el ama de casa formal y correcta, presentando una imagen de inquebrantable responsabilidad e integridad ante todo el mundo. Se había esforzado por mantenerse en el camino justo, para criar a sus hijos y ser una buena esposa y madre. Esta fue la primera vez que ella había hecho algo perverso, algo tabú, y le gustó.

Desde el mismo momento en que entró en ella, Trunks tenía miedo de que podría acabar muy pronto. Ella era tan fuerte, que era casi como si se tratara de una virgen y la sensación de sus paredes internas convulsionando en torno a él, llevándolo más a sus profundidades, era una sensación tan impresionante que amenazaba con apoderarse de él en cualquier momento. Por mucho que quería saborear este momento, su deseo estaba en su apogeo tan caliente dentro de su vagina su sangre hervia y sólo había una manera de que pudiera salvarse a sí mismo. Así que empezó a follarla ...

"Ahhh ... Oh siiii si Trunks ... mas fuerte ... más!" Chichi se quejó, lo que quedaba de su compostura rápidamente se fue rompiendo en mil pedazos cuando ella sintió él sacar su polla antes de sumergirse de pronto de nuevo en sus profundidades. Él llenó por completo, su hinchada excitación y sin embargo, cuando empezó a moverse, sus movimientos de gran alcance lo llevaron más profundo. Poco acostumbrado a la sensación de tocar algo tan profundamente, su cabeza rodó de nuevo en la masa de almohadas y una corriente de gemidos espeluznantes fluía de sus labios entreabiertos.

Apenas era capaz de mantener el enfoque en sus paredes estrechas consumiendo su polla una y otra vez, las caderas de Trunks se mecían hacia adelante con movimientos rápidos y poderosos que hacían que sus grandes pechos reboten cada vez que se enterraba en su interior. El espectáculo era tan erótico y ella tan hermosa, pensó que debía cerrar los ojos para no correrse demasiado pronto. Ya podía sentir su clímax, los movimientos, los gemidos, sus pequeñas manos acariciando su pecho, la sensación en sus partes le avisaban de su inminente liberación mientras se dirigía a su musa con una pasión salvaje y la hacia gemir y llorar de emoción.

Chichi estaba segura de que iba a morir, ¿cómo algo podía sentirse tan bien y sin embargo ser tan malo? Se sentía como si Trunks estaba dividiendo su cuerpo, su polla era tan grande que hacia hervir su sangre de placer mientras él entraba en ella con un ritmo fuerte y rápido. Nunca había sido tomada de ésta forma; Goku nunca había sido así, ingenuo y cariñoso, siempre la había tratado como a un cristal siendo lento y suave, siempre haciendo el amor con ella, no como ella en secreto hubiera querido que lo hiciera. Trunks no estaba haciendo el amor con ella, no la estaba acariciando y adorando, él la estaba follando, él la estaba follando como un animal y le encantó cada minuto de eso.

"Así ... tan grande ... tan fuerte ... oh me encanta ... por favor ... follame más Trunks ... estás tan dentro de mí ..." Ella gritó, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus caderas moviéndose rápido y fuerte. Era como una máquina, sus caderas suben y bajan sin piedad conducia su polla en sus profundidades antes de retirarse y la punta quedaba en el interior para luego sumergirse de nuevo en ella con un gruñido que hizo que todo su mundo se derritiera en un mar de placer. "¡Oh Kami ... quiero ... Quiero tu polla dentro de mí!"

Al escuchar a su amante entregarse al placer, Trunks no pudo resistirse a sonreír con satisfacción antes que repentinamente gruñidos de placer y lujuria se aprietan a su alrededor. A pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo tan fuerte que en realidad era como si estuviera follando a una virgen pero no había dolor ni sufrimiento, sólo el increíble placer que sólo puede ser compartido entre un hombre y una mujer, Trunks apenas fue capaz de contener su propio clímax, no tubo más remedio que dar rienda suelta a toda la fuerza de sus deseos Saiyayines sobre chichi.

"Oh ... oh mi polla…. se siente muy bien ... eres una mujer tan fuerte chichi ... Puedo sentir tu coño… me aprieta ...rayos…." Gruñó, sonando repentinamente parecido a su padre mientras sacaba sus caderas hacia atrás antes de empujarlas de nuevo hacia delante con tal fuerza que su erección la penetró profundamente, tanto que le tocó el cuello del útero. Los ojos de Chichi se abrieron Sorprendidos y un grito mudo de éxtasis se elevo de ella mientras se arqueaba en la cama echando los brazos alrededor de él, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Mmm ... Me pregunto qué diría tu marido si pudiera verte ahora? follando al amigo de tu hijo, como una vulgar puta que le encanta mi verga grande."

"Ya ... no me importa ... ¡Oh Kami ... Estoy tan mojada ... follame ... follame más con tu polla grande ..."gemía, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Trunks, su asalto furioso empujando cada vez más rápido a su liberación. Luego su pene tocó en un lugar muy dentro de ella que la hacía sentir como si un fuego líquido corríera por sus venas y las estrellas se cayeran frente a sus ojos. "Ohhh ... es el lugar ... oh kami está golpeando mi punto dulce ... yo ... yo ... yo me voy a correr ... ¡Oh sí ... es tan bueno ... me voy a correr!"

Trunks Sonrio con orgullo, se dio cuenta que rozó su punto G, cambió rápidamente su atención a ese punto y vio con alegría como la forma de su rostro se fijó en una expresión de absoluto placer, mientras arbitrariamente arañaba la espalda. Él hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse en el choque, pero la mezcla de su orgasmo junto con la visión de ella en tal frenesí carnal, era demasiado.

"Oh ... me estoy corriendo también!" Rugió, pero chichi no podía oírle, ya más allá de nociones tales como las de pensamiento y de expresión, sólo podía sentir el sol de sus placeres y cada golpe parecía tener su clímax por un centenar de veces. Años de deseo reprimido se le escapaban en una gran corriente y su cuerpo humano simplemente no podía soportarlo. Chichi cayo inconsciente en el momento que Trunks derramó su semilla en su interior. Trunks se derrumbó sobre la cama completamente agotado. Respirando con dificultad,. Juntos, yacían en la cama matrimonial de Chichi, durmiendo pacíficamente con sus cuerpos físicos abrazandose con fuerza sin pensar en lo que pasaría despues.


End file.
